Dad?
by Donit
Summary: Izuku is hit with the biggest bricks ever. This wasn't as devastating as being told he was quirkless, but it was up there. All for One is his dad! Or Dad for One happens and everyone should be scared of Inko Midoriya.


Izuku Midoriya was hiding behind a partially destroyed wall with five other people. He listened to a familiar voice speak with his idol and predecessor; All Might. He glanced to his friends, only to see that they were all frozen in pure, raw fear. It seemed that he was the only one in his group that could actually move.

He peeked around the wall and looked around. He noticed a figure with a respirator and mask on and All Might sneering at each other. Well, he couldn't really see what expression the figure was making, but from the tone of his voice Izuku guessed that he was sneering. The figure turns to look at him, only to flinch backwards in obvious surprise. Izuku quickly hides behind the broken wall again for fear that he had been seen by All Might as well.

"Eyes on me All for One!" Izuku hears All Might's anger filled voice and flinches.

'A-All for One!?' Izuku panics in his mind.

"But of course All Might, I just got a little distracted." All for One states.

"This is between us All for One, don't bring something else into this!" All Might yells.

'We have to get Kacchan out of there! All Might can't properly fight back with him there! ' Izuku realises. He quickly plans an escape route for the seven Yuuei Students. In an attempt to scope out his surroundings, he peeks over the wall again.

All for One is in the process of taking the odd mask off of his face, revealing many familiar scars. Izuku's eyes widen at the sight of the man, not even in his nightmares had he ever been hit with bricks this heavy.

"D-Dad?!" He screeches.

He instantly covers his mouth as he ducks down behind the wall again. The wall is quickly destroyed by All for One, proving his attempts of hiding to be in vain.

He slowly turns around and stands up.

"Izuku?! What in the ever living hell are you doing here?!"

"Young Midoriya, when did you get here?!"

Izuku's arms slam into his sides as he stiffens. He was in deep, deep shit.

"Fuck…" He whimpers in a high pitched tone. He looked like a deer in the headlights of a giant, hot pink truck littered with glitter and sequins.

"Izuku, you're grounded. Go home." All for One sighs, his scars-for-eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

Izuku stood as still as a statue. He panicked and made his All Might imitation face.

"What the actual fuck Izuku. You know what, we're done here All Might. I have to take my son home." All for One trudged over to the green haired boy.

"I-I… What?" All Might stuttered.

"I have to take my statue of a son home." All for One replied.

With that last sentence, a grey fluid seeped through Izuku's clenched teeth and All for One's respirator. The two disappeared as the fluid imploded on itself.

"What just happened?"

**Time skip brought to you by Chibi All Might giving Chibi Izuku 'Special Edition: All Might Hair' Pasta.**

"What the fuck Dad." Izuku swore for the second time in a long, long time. All for One knew he was fucked.

"I can explain!" All for One waved his arms around in panic. He didn't want Izuku telling Inko about his career. Getting attacked by a sandal strapped to a belt is not fun.

"I'm telling mom!" Izuku took off in a Full-Cowl powered sprint through the house. His child is truly evil.

"No you aren't!" All for One chases after Izuku, his heart racing.

"Mom!"

"Izuku nO-"

"MOM!"

"Don't do this to me Izuku!"

"You took out All Might's stomach, suffer!"

"Oh come on Izuku, you know you love your father!"

"Think again! I know all about you and your two century old ass!"

"And I know all about you getting One for All!"

"Touche!"

"THERE BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU AND IZUKU ARE SCREAMING AT THREE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING MORNING!"

The two males froze in their tracks.

"Well shit-" They said in unison.

Inko was downright _furious_. She did not ask to be woken up at ungodly hours of the night by two screeching men.

And then, when Izuku thought things couldn't get any worse-

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

"WHY THE FUCK IS ALL MIGHT HERE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW DAD!"

Izuku and All for One looked at each other in fear. They spoke through facial expressions and nodded.

"On Three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

The two bolted out separate windows, sprinting in opposite directions.

Then he realised one fact.

He still had to save Kacchan.

Just then, the explosive blonde landed before him. He stopped in his tracks, becoming a statue once again.

Kacchan knew that reaction. Being the somewhat decent friend he usually wasn't, he picked Izuku up and bolted off towards his house.

"You have a shit ton of explaining to do tomorrow Deku! For now, let's get you away from whatever is scaring you this much!"

Izuku squeaked in reply. This was going to be a pain in the ass to cope with. He just hoped that his dad was safe from his raging mother.


End file.
